


A Kiss Goodbye

by theretroprincess



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theretroprincess/pseuds/theretroprincess
Summary: Home was wherever they were together.





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Startwiththeridingcrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startwiththeridingcrop/gifts).



> More D&D things. This battle has got both me and Kai worried, yo. And this is for my best friend, Faye.
> 
> From one friend to another. I love you.

It was at times like these that Kailen missed home. The snow that blanketed everything made Greyspire seem almost magical, like it was lifted straight from a fairytale. But she didn't want to be here. She stared out the window, mind distracted from the task at hand.

Her heart and her thoughts lay miles away, within the city of Waterdeep. A small house, tucked amongst the alleys and streets she had made her own. And in that house was a cluttered and cramped attic room, filled with instruments and knick-knacks. If she closed her eyes, Kailen could swear she was there. She could feel the worn and tattered rug beneath her feet. She could hear the rattling of pots and pans downstairs as dinner was made. And most importantly, she could see the mop of red hair that was Addie.

When it snowed in Waterdeep, the pair could usually be found, huddled in blankets, hot chocolate in hand. The nights were never quite as long when she had Addie by her side. Everything was bright and loud and beautiful. The light bounces off her ginger curls, a golden halo around her. And when she smiled, Kailen smiled. It was infectious, the joy she carried within her. 

When they weren't hiding from the biting cold, they strolled through the streets. Kailen would steal small trinkets and snacks from any stalls they passed and Addie would distract them with ... well, just her personality. She had this amazing way of bringing people into her world. She'd make friends in a deserted room, most would say. But Kailen knew that a room with Addie in would never be empty. She attracted people. She attracted Kailen and the half elf had never felt such peace than with her halfling friend with her.

Something jolted her out of her memories, a knock at the door.   
"Kailen, we're gearing up. You ready?" Vox. His voice rang out, clear as day through the room.   
"Yeah, I'm coming. I've just got to finish something. Two minutes." Picking up a piece of paper, she pressed her lips against it for just a second, hoping the recipient would understand. A kiss goodbye, to her best friend. Quickly, Kailen tied the letter to her ravens leg and sent it flying. Back to Waterdeep. Back to the home she might never seen again. Back to Addie.


End file.
